


Prueba una galleta

by LaryssaD17



Series: In A Galaxy Far Far Away [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Grinch References, Sick Character
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21973150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaryssaD17/pseuds/LaryssaD17
Summary: -Ahhh, esta no es la manera en que tenía pensado pasar Navidad.-Calma, cariño, ten, prueba una galleta.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Ahsoka Tano (Mentioned), Padmé Amidala & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Padmé Amidala/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: In A Galaxy Far Far Away [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691035
Kudos: 2





	Prueba una galleta

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es inspirado en Navidad, Obidala y el resfriado que me dio justo el día de Navidad.

-Recoge las piernas.- le dijo y ella que, apenas respiraba por la boca, le obedeció y movió sus piernas hacia ella para hacerle espacio.

Él entonces pudo sentarse a su lado, cruzar las piernas sobre la mesa de café y dejar el plato de galletas, que ella definitivamente no podía oler, en el brazo del sofá. 

-¿Quieres una?- le preguntó luego de tomar una de las galletas de Navidad y estaba a punto de extenderle el plato cuando escuchó un estornudo, cosa que lo hizo retroceder y girar a mirarle como si pudiera contaminarlas.

Encontró entonces a una muy resfriada Padmé que se la había pasado desde anoche estornudando y tosiendo sin poder oler o respirar por la nariz gracias a un resfriado que no sabían muy bien de donde había tomado. 

La castaña sacó un gruñido luego de soplarse la nariz y se sentó en el sofá en donde había estado acostada desde la mañana. 

-Esto es peor que nunca.- dijo con voz ronca y cansada. Toda ella estaba cansada de todas maneras.- Ni que un resfri…- estornudó de nuevo y se sopló la nariz con una de los pañuelos que había sobre la mesa.- Ado en Navidad.

-Hey, tranquila.- le dijo, usando ese tono suave y pequeño que usaba cuando le hablaba a uno de sus estudiantes inquietos.- La medicina no te toca dentro de unas…- miró el reloj que colgaba en la pared tras ellos.- dos horas más o menos y todos estos estornudos deben ser una buena señal. 

-No se siente como tal.- le dijo con lo que supo era frustración mientras tiraba en la mesa otra pañuelo desechable para formar parte de una colección.- Ahhhh, esta no es la manera en que tenía pensado pasar Navidad.- dijo acostándose boca arriba en el sofá de nuevo, estirando las piernas para ponerlas sobre el regazo de él y poniéndose una manta de nuevo encima. 

-Calma, cariño, ten, prueba una galleta. Quizás te haga sentir mejor.- le dijo, ofreciéndole una galleta de Navidad, una de las que habían logrado hacer el día anterior antes de que Padmé se sintiera mal y tuvieran que cancelar la salida a casa de Anakin y Ahsoka que tenían planeado para Navidad.- Si saben malas las hiciste tú.- le dijo con una sonrisa que lo hacía ver más joven a pesar de tener aquella barba rubia. 

Padmé decidió dejarse llevar y luego de sentarse tomó la galleta y la probó. Le supo bien a pesar de que estar enferma. 

-Sabe bien. 

-Por supuesto, las hice yo.- dijo él regresando a la que había elegido antes de que Padmé estornudara. 

Ella le dio una risa sarcástica y luego de comerse las galletas en silencio (luego todo el plato) mientras veían “Como el Grinch se robo la Navidad”, de Padmé estornudar unas cuantas veces y de Obi-Wan preocuparse del estado de las galletas, este colocó el plato vacío sobre la mesa llena de pañuelos y en donde estaban sus pies, para poder acercar a la castaña enferma. 

-A pesar de todo, es la mejor Navidad de mi vida.- le dijo mientras pasaba un brazo por sus hombros y ella lo abrazaba un poco.- Porque puedo estar contigo y no solo como un ermitaño negándome la compañía de Anakin y Ahsoka. 

-A mi también me alegra estar contigo hoy a pesar de estar resfriada y no te culpo si prefieres estar solo que escuchar a esos dos discutir por cualquier tontería.- le dijo con la nariz tapada mientras le abrazaba y sacaba una risita.

Él hizo lo mismo luego de sonreír y por unos momentos se quedaron allí quietos, viendo la película, disfrutando de la calidez que intercambiaban sus cuerpos y la compañía del otro.  
Eso, claro, hasta que Padmé estornudó sin pañuelo y demasiado cerca de él, haciendo que sus mocos terminaran en el suéter del rubio. 

-Sabes que te amo, ¿verdad?- le dijo mirándolo con una de esas miradas de “hice algo mal y espero que me perdones”. 

-Sí, pero, ¿qué…? Ahhhhhh.- dijo cuando vio el suéter. 

Y sí, quizás fuera una Navidad feliz después de todo.


End file.
